


last words

by tuoek



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates, Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoek/pseuds/tuoek
Summary: In a world where everything's the same, however, people are born with their soulmate's last words to them imprinted on their left wrist.





	last words

“Natsu!” Lucy shouted in anguish as she watched her partner dive in front of her to stop the dragons from engulfing Lucy in their flames.

 

After the gate was opened and the dragons took over Crocus, the battle was lost. Tartaros had won. Anywhere you looked, you’d see destruction, fire, smoke, blood, the corpses of people you knew. There was no turning back from this.

 

Lucy had lost her right arm just moments earlier. Rendering her unable to use her magic for the time being. Or rather, the time remaining.

 

“Time to show these dragons what a slayer can do!” Natsu took a stance and leaped towards the dragons and launched several attacks.

 

“It’s impossible.” Lucy cried.

 

“Nothing’s impossible!” Natsu shouted. “The fight isn’t over yet!

 

Lucy watched in tears as Natsu fought against the creatures in the sky. She noticed how his flames started to diminish little by little as time went by.

 

“Natsu! Your magic!” she alarmed Natsu, hoping that he’d stop before he kills himself from magic depletion.

 

Not long after his magic had reached its end, a dragon threw Natsu towards the ground. Lucy ran as fast as her legs could take to save Natsu from the impact that’d surely kill him.

 

Natsu fell right on top of Lucy, luckily nothing important was broken or damaged. Lucy climbed out from under Natsu and placed his head on her lap to protect it from the hard ground.

 

“You idiot.” she cried.

 

“Why’re you crying.” Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes. “Oh man, I can’t feel my legs.”

 

Lucy was alarmed from hearing that so she quickly tried to find the cause. Only to find no visible faults. She assumed that his spine was damaged in the fall. It made her tears flow even faster.

 

Natsu lifted his hand to wipe the tears off Lucy’s face.

 

“Hey, it’s alright, don’t cry.” he weakly smiled.

 

“How can you smile in this situation!” Lucy yelled at him.

 

“Well, someone has to.” he laughed, then sighed. “Do you have any regrets?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This is probably it for us, well me, I wanna hear about you before I go.”

 

Lucy choked momentarily on her tears. “I guess,” she started. “that I haven’t met my soulmate.” she laughed. “It’s silly I know, but it’s been my childhood dream to meet them.”

 

“That’s nice.” Natsu smiled.

 

“What about you?” Lucy asked in return.

 

“I don’t know, never thought about it,” he said. “Hey, I’m kinda cold, is there any chance you got a blanket tucked away in that outfit.”

 

Lucy laughed but then realized what he just said. It was true, Natsu was freezing cold even though they were surrounded by fire.

 

“Oh god, oh no!” she tried to warm him up with her body. “Stay with me, please.”

 

“Luce, where’d you go?”

 

“I’m right here, Natsu.” she tightened her hold on him.

 

“You know, I wish we could’ve gone on more adventures together.” he weakly said.

 

“We’re gonna go on so many more after this!” Lucy insisted, she felt Natsu’s body going colder and colder each passing second.

 

“You’ve been the best partner a person could have.”

 

“I couldn’t imagine being anyone else’s partner!”

 

“I hope you finish your novel.”

 

“I hope you-” Lucy stopped and her eyes quickly moved onto her remaining arm’s wrist.

 

_ I hope you finish your novel. _

 

“I wish you’d still be here.”

 

_ I wish you’d still be here. _


End file.
